


Feels Like Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-31
Updated: 2001-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna's thoughts during a dance.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Feels Like Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with THE WEST WING.  
Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, NBC, and who ever else, it all belongs to  
them. I also don't own the lyrics to "Feels Like Home"

Archive: Sure just ask first

Feedback: Welcome

Authors Notes: This is my first WEST WING fan fic, so be kind I'm new at  
this. The song "Feels Like Home" is written by Randy Newman, and performed  
by many people including Newman, Bonnie Rait, and the version I was using to  
write this story is by Chantel Kravenzic (that is spelled wrong by the way)  
Chantel's version is on the DAWSON'S CREEK soundtrack.

Category: Josh/Donna. From Donna and Josh's POV. D&J's thoughts during a  
dance. NOTE: I know that the song would have ended long before the story  
does. But in this world the song lasts long enough.

Feels Like Home

Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

In any life, in any relationship there are moments. Moments that define us,  
moments that make us who we are. Moments between two people when it seems as  
if your heart is beating in time with his. Josh and I are having a moment.  
Right now I can feel his heart beating, and it's racing as fast as my own.  
We're dancing. We're at one of those events that requires the attendance of  
the senior staff and of course Josh ordered me to come. Not that I didn't  
want to. Time with Josh is time well spent. That's the thing. And believe  
me we do have a thing. Lately it's becoming more obvious to me that I have  
these feelings. Feelings that are not at all appropriate for an assistant  
such as myself to have for her boss. I don't know how long I've known it  
ran this deep, or if I'm just realizing it, dancing can do that. It can take  
you to a place where it's just you and him. The music, the closeness,  
there's just something about dancing. Maybe it's this song. I've heard it  
before. I always thought it was pretty, but hearing it now, well it's almost  
like it's speaking to my heart. And it's telling me Josh is the guy. Josh  
is the one I dreamt about, Josh is the one I've waited for. Years of being  
lonely, years of going out with, according to the object of my affection, an  
endless line of gomers. And here I am. I'm in the arms of the man who  
really did change my life. He gave me a chance. He found me valuable.  
Moments I tell you, are happening more and more between us. The book he gave  
me for Christmas, moment. He told me they should put me on a stamp, moment.  
When he said I looked great in my red dress, moment. Yes, this is a moment  
despite the fact that he was a total jerk before, telling me I had no vibe  
and no self worth, but I prefer to look at that as being an idiot Josh  
outburst of jealousy. Anyway I could go on and on with the moments. I could  
tell you all the things he's said about me that he doesn't know I know he's  
said. Like his comments to Matt Skinner or to Sam after my Joey Lucas  
ranting. People talk in this workplace, things get back to you through the  
grape vine known as Bonnie, Ginger, Carol, Cathy, and Margaret. But the most  
powerful moment happened when he wasn't even awake. The moment I found out  
he had been shot. That's when I knew. I've fallen head over heals before I  
could help myself. And it just feels so right.

Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It really does feel like home. Like this is right where I'm meant to be. I  
lied to him all those times I said I had the good vibe. But now I can  
honestly say I got the good vibe. And I wonder if just maybe, there's a  
chance he feels it too.

A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light

If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought I'd love anyone so much

Donna and I are dancing. I'm dancing with Donna. And for some reason I can't  
explain my heart is beating about a mile a minute. This song we're dancing  
to isn't helping to diminish the fuzzy feelings I'm experiencing. Dancing  
with Donna and listening to the words of this song, let's just say it's  
hitting home. I mean were they thinking about me when they wrote this. Were  
they thinking about me and Donna? I figure that this is entirely possible  
considering the fact that I am Joshua Lyman and of course the world revolves  
around me, so I'm pretty sure whoever wrote this saw into the future. They  
saw what's been happening between me and my assistant these past few months  
and wrote this song. And yes something has been happening. Something I have  
been trying to deny for a long time. Joey Lucas had to go and make me  
confront the issue with her dial up the numbers speech. Of course I blame  
Donna. If she hadn't been pushing me to gather my rosebuds I could have went  
on in complete and total denial of the entire situation. Donna. I'm holding  
Donna and I feel like some high school kid on his first date. She went above  
and beyond the call after the shooting. I'm very aware of the fact that I  
would not have made it without her and her crazy rules. She's just so great.  
And this feels so right. And at this moment, for the first time in a long  
time, music sounds like music. I'm really all right and it's because of her.  
I think this song is trying to tell me something that I already know in my  
heart. She's my rosebud. She's the only rosebud I want to gather. But how  
do I tell her. How do you tell someone who means the world to you, that you  
woke up one day and realized that she's the one? That when you think about  
forever, it's her face you see. I am not one to get emotional, that is  
Donna's department. I try to keep it in check. But right now I'm finding  
that very hard to do. I can't get over it, music is playing and it's  
beautiful. Just like Donna. She's made all the difference. This is the  
moment. I knew it was coming, it's been building from other moments for some  
time now. This is one of the best moments of my life because it just feels  
right.

Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It does feel that way. Feels like coming home. It's more than chemistry,  
we've always had that. It's, dare I think it, love. And I wonder if she  
feels this magic too. I can't wait around forever, we might not have  
forever. If getting shot teaches you anything it teaches you that. I'm a man  
of action, and now is the time to take action. I have to let her know how I  
feel. I have to let her know that all of my remarks about gomers and self  
worth are out of pure jealousy because I want to be the gomer. I pull away  
from her so I can see her face. She looks beautiful.  
"Donna"  
"Yeah"  
"It sounds like music"  
She looks at me like I've just made her so incredibly happy.  
"Really" she says with tears in her eyes. I know that there's a chance.  
"It really does"

He said it sounded like music, not sirens, music. And he's looking at me  
like I'm the reason why. I've got to take the chance. It seems like he's  
opened the door. It's time to tell him how I feel. It's time to ask the  
question and hear the answer. I take a deep breath and say  
"It feels like....."  
"Home" he finishes.  
That does it. I'm even further gone, if that's at all possible.  
"Home" I repeat  
This is the moment. The moment I know he knows. I can see what I'm feeling  
in my heart reflected in his eyes. And then it happens. The line is  
crossed. Our lips meet. This kiss is, well there just aren't words. People  
are all around us, but I don't care. It's finally happened and it is amazing  
and undeniably right. We pull apart. And I'm waiting. Waiting for him to  
say this is a mistake. But he just smiles, dimples at full voltage.  
"Donnatella Moss" he says "I think there's a good chance I have feelings for  
you"  
'I'm pretty sure I might have feelings for you too"  
"Feelings of the romantic capacity" he says  
"Definitely feelings of romance" I confirm  
"I would even go as far to say I might have feelings of love in a romantic  
nature for you."  
"It's hard to say, since I have no sense about these things, but I might have  
feelings of love for you too.  
"I was jealous" he says  
"I know"  
"It's gonna take some time to sort all of this out" I tell him  
"Yeah it will, it won't be easy"  
"No it won't"  
"But I want to try, I want it to work"  
"So do I"  
He pulls me closer. And we keep on dancing. Moments, well as moments go I  
have to say this has got to be one of the most precious moments of my life.

I think I'm grinning like an idiot. This is right. There is no doubt in my  
mind. And I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. Years of banter, a  
near death experience, a dance, a song and at last it's all out in the open.  
I'm unbelievably happy. I'm home.  
"I've gathered my rosebuds Donna"  
She gives me the emotional that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard look of  
hers  
"Josh" she says  
"I think this is gonna be our song"  
She smiles  
"I think your right"  
"Of course I'm right, so in the face of me being right and in honor of our  
new found relationship I really think you should bring me coffee from now on"  
"As long as you have two legs that can travel the distance to the coffee pot,  
I will never bring you coffee"  
I smile at her  
"Defiantly feelings of the love variety I have for you"  
"Defiantly feelings of love"

Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

The End

By CC


End file.
